


Gamer Girl

by Aaegis



Series: Very (I cannot stress this enough)Short Stories [26]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Minecraft, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Uraraka Ochako is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaegis/pseuds/Aaegis
Summary: When Izuku walks into Ochako's room for Class A's weekly hangout, he's met with a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Very (I cannot stress this enough)Short Stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Gamer Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Played Minecraft for the first time in like 4 years so I came up with this lol.

Today was class A's off day.

Normally, the class would all try to make plans in order to hangout, but when Izuku walked into Ochako's room and found her on the PC he gifted her for her birthday a few days ago, he instead omitted that in favor of hanging out in his girlfriend's room.

While Izuku was known to be a hero geek, it shouldn't be all that surprising that he was also a tech nerd as well.

Obviously, while he didn't have the free time he used to have anymore, he still knew his away around a computer.

He made his presence known and Ochako smiled at him before pointing to the monitor to show him the game she was playing.

Minecraft.

Izuku was a bit surprised that Minecraft was the game she picked out of all of them to play, since some people thought it was boring to build houses in a virtual world.

It was a pleasant surprise nonetheless however.

He used to play Minecraft a lot back when he was still a small child. He still knew how to play but he was excited to see all of the new things that has since been added into the game since he last played over five or so years ago.

The pair spent the next half hour exploring the world and Ochako's unfamiliarity with the world was a major source of amusement for him.

She even gave some of the monsters names since she didn't know many of them.

She didn't know if it was rude or not, but she gave Shinsou the honor of the person who'd be the namesake of the Zombie. Since she felt his personality be fitted that of a zombie's.

Sorry Shinsou!

Currently, she was trying her first attempt at making a house. Unfortunately for her, it wouldn't be a good one.

*BOOM!*

"Deku! Bakugou blew up my house!" She whined as she was met with a red screen.

Behind her, Deku laughed.

He hoped there would be more days like this.


End file.
